Asian Food Channel
The Asian Food Channel (AFC) is a food and lifestyle broadcaster based in Singapore. As the first food TV channel to broadcast pan-regionally in Asia, AFC provides a mix of both Eastern and Western content in a variety of formats. Launched in mid-2005 into multiple territories across the region, AFC offers viewers insights into the world’s top tables, top chefs and tantalising cuisines from around the globe. AFC has rolled out original productions such as the winner of the “Best Variety/Entertainment Award” at Festival Asia TV & Film on Journey 2012, “Great Dinners of the World”, “36 Ways to Live” starring renowned Chef Emmanuel Stroobant, Asia’s very first regional reality cooking show “E&O Search for AFC’s Next Celebrity Chef”, as well as a reality cooking show giving life-changing opportunities to underprivileged youths, “The Big Break”. Tailoring programmes that appeal to AFC’s diverse Asian audience is a top priority and AFC is confident that viewers in the market and across the world will appreciate its original content. AFC’s noteworthy accomplishments include: * Broadcasting to over 130 million viewers in 12 countries, including: Brunei, Cambodia, China, Hong Kong, Indonesia, Malaysia, Mongolia, Philippines, Singapore, South Korea, Taiwan and Thailand. * More than 1,250,000 Facebook fans on AFC’s official Facebook page. * AFC is able to produce high quality original content for both sponsors’ needs and viewers’ interests. * One-stop channel for world-renowned food personalities including Anna Olson, Chuck Hughes, Daniel Boulud, Jamie Oliver, Kylie Kwong, Laura Calder, Martin Yan, Michael Smith and Nigella Lawson. * AFC loves to reward viewers through on-air and online contests. A previous contest organized rewarded viewers and media with an all-expense paid trip to visit Martin Yan’s Culinary Arts Center in Shenzhen, China. * AFC has a great working relationship with both acquired and produced on-air talent. Through such relationships, AFC is able to bring in renowned chefs to tour regionally for celebrity chef events. Recent events include, “A Day Off with Chuck Hughes”, “A Taste of Finland with Sara La Fountain”, “Autumn Treasures with Martin Yan” and most recently “Fresh Flavours with Anna Olson”. The Pioneers The Asian Food Channel is co-founded by Singaporean, Hian Goh and Briton Maria Brown, both of whom have experience in business and media. Hian Goh was a founding member of the Salomon Smith Barney Technology investment banking practice in Asia. He is also a successful entrepreneur founding start-ups in Hong Kong and China. Maria Brown is a 14-year veteran of the BBC working in both London and New York. She has experience in international media production. Acquired by Scripps Network Interactive On 15 April 2013, Scripps Network Interactive acquired AFC included the channel into their portfolio of lifestyle-oriented content, which includes HGTV, DIY Network, Food Network, Cooking Channel, Travel Channel and country music network Great American Country. Programming The channel provides a wide mix of food programming from internationally sourced content from UK, America, Europe, Australia, as well as Asian specific content from Korea, Japan, China, Philippines, Taiwan, Malaysia, Indonesia, Singapore and Thailand. Subtitles are provided in almost every programme in this channel, in particular Chinese subtitles. English subtitles are present in non-English language programme, otherwise they are absent. As of Dec 2012, Bahasa Indonesian subtitles for selected programs are also available in Indonesia on the following channel providers ; Indovision, Telkomvision, First Media, Nex Media, Aora TV and Topas TV. The Asian Food Channel is the same for parts of Asia; and differences are limited to advertising. On most of its feeds except Singapore, the cable or satellite provider insert commercials similar to other channels, following laws that regulate commercials produced from overseas. The company provides a comprehensive website where current listings of programming, recipes from the various shows and other programming information can be found. AFC Studio AFC Studio was opened in December 2009 at Orchard Central in Singapore. Comprising a retail store, food and beverage outlet, cooking school, events location and a filming studio, the space is intended to provide a touch point for its viewers. The Store was closed permanently as of September 2013. References * About Asian Food Channel * http://curdriceproductions.blogspot.com/2005/08/asian-food-channel.html Ngiam Ying Lan. "Asian Food Channel: For the first time - a new taste for cable TV", The Business Times, August 12, 2005. Retrieved on November 3, 2007. * Channel Availability * Founder of AFC on ten lessons for a successful career External links * * List of current shows * Program Guide * * * Category:Television channels and stations established in 2005 Category:Food and drink television Category:Television stations in Singapore